


side ocs short story collection

by m0ssylog



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: original characters of mine havin fun
Relationships: oc: joyce/misty, oc: joyce/skylar, oc: zagreus/christa
Kudos: 1





	1. my boy’s got his own ringtone

Misty bounced their leg in time with the beat playing over their speakers, holding a bass over their lap. They waited for the right time then began to play their bass, creating a melody alongside the keyboard already recorded. After a couple minutes, they stopped. They adjusted the settings of the audio and got rid of the white noise. They placed it alongside the other pieces of the song and saved the project file, then hit play.

What sounded over the speakers was as close to perfect as Misty was going to get. They felt some pride in their heart, some joy, but also some shame knowing this was the best they could do. With a heavy sigh they texted Joyce.

Joyce, a fellow vampire and vocalist in their punk band, is Misty’s crush. Joyce is everything Misty could ever want. She’s compassionate and socially aware. She knows about music and appreciates more than one genre. She takes some time to open up but is completely honest when it comes down to it. She knows what to do with herself, with her money, with her time. Misty liked a wise woman, one who knew softness was its own form of bravery.

After a little while, Joyce was at Misty’s doorstep. Two cats greeted her and followed the two on their way to the music room.

“Okay, I have some lyric ideas but I’d like to let you run pretty freely with it.” Misty sits down and begins putting their mullet into a hair tie.

Joyce grabs a microphone already plugged into the computer setup. She sits down with the mic, pulling her chair close to the other.

Instantly, Misty can smell fresh blood and citrus on Joyce. They pause to ask gently, “Did you drink someone on the way over here?”

Joyce smiles. “No, no, I had packaged.” She looks at the musical structure of the song on the monitor.

“Oh, I can’t stand those.” Misty chuckles in reply.

Joyce looks to them. “It’s better than needless killing.” She smiles when she says it, but her eyes show seriousness.

There was that honesty Misty loved. They nod, looking to the monitor.

The two work out some lyrics and find some simple yet catchy words for the song. Joyce recorded her voice then left Misty to edit it. She went to her kitchen and began making some tea to calm her throat. When she came back, she had returned with a sparkling water for Misty.

“Oh! Thank you.” Misty felt themself blush a bit.

Joyce didn’t notice. She simply sat back down and held her tea with two hands, blowing on the steam that rose from the liquid. A cat rubbed at her ankles.

After a while, the song was complete. The two listened with headphones to complete the experience. They found themselves satisfied and smiled when the song ended.

“That was wonderful, Misty!” Joyce exclaims, taking off her headphones.

Now Misty knew they were blushing for sure. “Oh, come on, what about your singing?”

Joyce made a face, deflecting, “My singing would be nothing without your poetic genius!”

Misty laughs at that.

“What did I say that was funny?” Joyce sips her tea and sets it back down.

Pausing, Misty takes off their headphones. Then they reply, “I mean, I wanted some more simple stuff for that song specifically. But I’m no poetic genius, even normally.” They smile slightly, but its broken.

Joyce pauses as well, clearly thinking of a response. Eventually she sighs, “I like your poetry. If no one else likes it, I do.”

Misty taps their fingers on the desk. “Thank you.” The words are mumbled and choked.

What came next was a surprise to both. Joyce stood up slightly out of her chair and leaned in to kiss Misty. What wasn’t surprising was how Misty simply accepted it. Joyce was the first to pull back, in fact. And her blue eyes widened when she did. It definitely wasn’t how Joyce had imagined their first kiss to go.

“Oh,” She huffs, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She steps away and stumbles into the desk.

Misty watches in slow motion the mug of mostly drunken tea hit the floor.

“Fuck.” Joyce rubs her face.

It took Misty a second to process everything, but they quickly stood up when they had. They picked up the mug, replying, “No, don’t be sorry, Joyce.” They set the mug on the table and grabbed paper towels. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” They clean up the mess on their knees.

Joyce drops to her knees. She has tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong with me, Misty?” Her voice cracks, “I-I-I’m having sex with a werewolf, and I have a crush on an engaged woman. In our band.”

Misty knew this. They finished cleaning but didn’t stand up yet. They just looked to the woman.

“Why am I still looking for... For romantic fulfillment?” Her head drops, crying, “I don’t know what to do!”

In an instant, Misty grabbed the other into a hug. Joyce automatically accepted it and began to sob. Misty stroked her blonde hair and sighed.

“I don’t have an answer, Joyce.”

But they did have the answer. They knew, deep down, Joyce would feel fulfilled with them.


	2. on our dates it’s never day time

Faith walked into the kitchen with a smile, her hair in a protective wrap. The early morning sun streamed into the apartment. Lynette had already showered and sat at the counter with a warm coffee in his hands. The fridge opened and Faith moaned, “Mm, blood.” She scratches at her ear gauges.

“It’s a little too early for that, Faith.” Lynette shook his head, hating the moan his roommate had made. He owns a strong jaw and nose bridge piercings. The constant scowl he seems to omit is only strengthened by his teardrop shaped eyebrows. His red mullet falls around the forms of his head.

Faith opened her mouth but then Lynette’s door opened. She pulled on her shorts and watched as a sleepover guest walked into the kitchen.

The stranger was feminine, her shoulders and hips wide with a soft face. She smiled at them from her trimmed and layered long hair. Faith noticed in particular her tattoo sleeves and eyebrow piercing. The woman walked right up to Lynette and kissed his cheek.

“Janet, this is Faith, my roommate.” Lynette gestured to the other in the room with a flick of his head.

Faith grinned, flashing her fangs. “Hey.”

The guest was only more flustered. She just waved.

“Love,” Lynette almost purred, making Janet instantly look to him, “Why don’t you get ready to take a shower? I’ll meet you in a bit.”

Both Janet and Faith blushed. Faith watched Janet nod and quickly walk away. With a mischievous grin, she leans into the counter. Lynette ignores her efforts he knew she was going to attempt. “Soooo,” She coos, “I didn’t hear either of you two last night. Were you a bad top?” Lynette catches her gaze at that accusation.

For a second, he says nothing. But then he concedes, “Fine. She was intoxicated and therefore wasn’t as into it as I was last night.” He sips from his coffee. “But I plan to rectify that. So if you’ll excuse me.”

Faith stands up straight. Lynette gets off the counter stool and puts his empty coffee mug in the sink. “Just promise me you’ll wipe down the shower.” Faith makes a grossed out face just thinking about the possibilities.

“Of course.” Lynette pushes away hair in his face. “I’m a vampire, but I’m not disgusting.” He smiles at her before leaving the kitchen.

Faith sighs. She stands there for a moment, hearing footsteps travel from the bedroom door to the bathroom then the door closing. Without thinking, she sighs, “I wonder if I could get him to bottom if we were ever together.”


	3. holes in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crush confession and bathroom blowjob
> 
> drugs and alcohol tw

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

Skylar locks the apartment door. “Yes, for the last time, it’s okay.” Her tone is a bit exasperated, and for a good reason. But she smiled so her partner knew she was being serious.

Joyce ran her hands through her blonde hair. She wasn’t convinced and her awkward movements displayed that.

“It’s just a crush.” Now Skylar looks to Joyce. She swings her keys around. “And it’s not like we’re super into each other, right?”

Joyce hesitated but continued to nod.

“Okay. It’s okay.” Skylar meant it. They weren’t sure Joyce felt better because of it. “Let’s just make it through this dinner. I’ll help you if it gets rough.” They grin, taking Joyce’s hand and kissing her knuckles.

The two left the apartment building and into Skylar’s car which vaguely smelled of marijuana. They drove to, unfortunately, the home of Joyce’s crush: Kiana and her fiancee Ariel. Skylar had also promised to remain sober during the dinner, which Joyce greatly appreciated, especially after their discussion. Skylar knocked on the townhome door.

Ariel answered the door in a casually formal outfit, with her dyed brown and blonde hair tied back. “Hi!” She chirped, pulling the two into separate hugs before they even came inside.

The two took off their bags and coats and stepped further into the dining area where Kiana was setting the plates. She gave the guests hugs, being taller than both of them, they both greatly appreciated the tight warmth.

After a little bit of greetings and catching up, dinner was served. Ariel set down a dish with pork chops, mashed yams, and baked vegetables. Kiana opened a bottle of Pinot Noir and began to pour everyone a drink. As they sat, beginning to eat, everything was pleasing and normal. Joyce began to open up. Skylar hadn’t seen Joyce open up often, it was nice to see. So nice, in fact, Skylar decided to mess with the woman just a tiny bit.

Joyce almost dropped her forkful of potato as she felt a hand gradually slide up her thigh, under her skirt. Face going red, she glanced at Skylar with big eyes. Luckily, Kiana was telling Ariel something, Ariel walking towards the kitchen.

“What?” Skylar purred quietly. Their hand slid to her hips.

Joyce’s breath caught in her throat. She glanced back to Kiana for a moment. Her cock is slowly hardening from the touch under her skirt. Should she make it stop? If it didn’t stop, was Skylar just going to give her a handjob right here and now?

The hand gripped Joyce’s member through her underwear.

“Ah-h, I...” Joyce hissed, which drew attention to her red face. Skylar’s hand retrieved. “I...” She quickly stood up, “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” As she left, she felt all eyes on her back. She made an effort not to look back when she closed the door.

Kiana blinked. “What was that about?”

Skylar shrugged.

“Fuck, Skylar.” Joyce growled, shuffling her skirt off. She held her stiff cock in one hand and grabbed her phone in the other.

Ariel was talking when Skylar’s phone lit up with a photo message. She grinned and picked up the phone. “I’m sorry, Ariel, Joyce is having a problem.” She blushes at the texts sent.

“Oh no!” Ariel sat up straight, replying genuinely, “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“No, no,” Skylar stood up from the table. “I’ll go help her. I’m sorry about this.” She feigned sincerity.

Both Ariel and Kiana promised it wasn’t a big deal as Skylar left into the bathroom.

Sitting on the toilet was Joyce, hand slowly stroking herself and eyes greedy and mad. She huffed at Skylar’s appearance, hissing, “Look what you’ve done, I’m all riled up now.”

Without hesitation Skylar pulled her hair up with a tie from her wrist. “I know.” She purred, “I wanted to see how quickly you’d harden up by the sight of your crush.” She got on her knees in front of the toilet.

“...What?” Joyce stopped stroking herself.

As Skylar inched her mouth closer, she teased, “Aren’t you frustrated because of that? Because you can’t touch her?” She drags her tongue from the base of Joyce’s cock to her head. “Because you want her tongue here instead of mine?”

It was true. Joyce was picturing Kiana. But it felt wrong to do so. “No, no, I’m loyal to you, Skylar.” She moans after saying it.

“We’re pretty much just fuck buddies, Joyce.” Skylar chuckles, “We rarely go on actual dates. And when we do hang out, it’s to get high and make out.”

Joyce didn’t want to face the truth. Not right now, anyway. She opened her mouth but was shocked by Skylar engulfing her whole length. “A-ah!” Her torso leans forward, hair cascading off her shoulders.

The woman’s cock was already dripping when Skylar came in. It slid easily past her canine teeth. She pressed her tongue against the hard muscles. She brought her hands up, one to hold Joyce’s inner thigh, the other to rub the member below her mouth for some extra stimulation.

“Fu-fuck, fuck,” Joyce huffed, trying to stay quiet, “Come on, we need to-nm-need to do this quick.”

Skylar went faster. Usually she’d tease, but Joyce had a point. Any longer in here and their host would suspect something. So Skylar would suck just at the head of Joyce’s cock here and there, making sure to lap up any precum she provided.

In turn, Joyce found one hand on the werewolf’s head. Her other hand gripped the toilet seat with white knuckles. In her shoes her toes curled. “G-gah, Skylar.” She moaned softly.

Not long and Skylar felt the familiar throbbing of the woman’s cock. She shoved the member down her throat and felt the release fill her mouth.

“Hahh, nmm, Skylarrr.”

Skylar popped her mouth off and swallowed. She dapped at her lips with her finger, testing for cum or lipstick smears. “You, you liked that?” She breathed, mouth a bit sore.

Joyce moaned in reply.

The two cleaned up and left the bathroom. Skylar made up some excuse that got them out of the dinner. They both got hugs on the way out. Joyce felt through Kiana’s vampirism that she knew what happened in the bathroom. But neither of them said anything. In fact, they both felt Skylar’s werewolf side feeling their connection. However it didn’t seem like they understood what was totally happening. Joyce and Skylar got into Skylar’s car and headed for Skylar’s apartment. Joyce didn’t want to be home right now. It was a place where she spent many hours lusting over Kiana. A change of setting could get her mind off of it. That is, if Skylar wouldn’t remind her of it. But the two could get high with happy bellies and maybe make out or watch a movie until they fell asleep. And Joyce could cope with that.


	4. i was out playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skylar gets angry at her werewolf roommates for suggesting the truth she cant bring herself to accept

The shower was running when Skylar stumbled into the kitchen. Quinn and Jacob were already cooking. The room was silent save for the sounds of eggs popping and dishes clinking. The two men looked up then looked to the hallway.

“Who’s in the shower?” Jacob questioned behind thick brown locks of hair.

Skylar smiled. She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of iced coffee and some creamer. “Joyce, as usual.” With a sigh she grabbed a mason jar from the drying rack next to the sink.

Quinn furrowed his eyebrows in concern. To be fair, this expression was commonly present on his face. But the context made it different.

“Go on, say it.” Skylar sighs, making her iced coffee.

“I think it’s unwise the way you’re treating her.”

Skylar looks to the buzzcut boy with a scowl. She got the urge to bite him, and Jacob felt it.

“Can we not bite each other so early in the morning?” Jacob rubs his face, curly brown hair on the backs of his hands.

The two stare at each other for a little while. Skylar was the omega of their pack. The whole alpha omega system wasn’t their style, but they had no other word for what she was to them: low rank. She was the lowest of the low, a simple toy for the werewolf pup, something to tease and play with. And she knew it. But she continued to try and challenge the ranking. Especially now, when she had to wake up to hear some wise advice she’d rather not hear. Ignoring Jacob, she stood up and began to growl.

“Skylar.”

She stopped. Turning around, she saw Joyce with wet hair in clean clothes. Her blue eyes were wide in fear.

“What’s going on?”

Skylar shook it off. “Sorry Quinn, I must be close to my period or something.” She laughed at the man, who was still feeling emotional and was ready to shift or fight. But let it drop for now. “Sorry, sugar.”

Joyce was embraced and she felt her fear melt away. Skylar led her to the counter and handed her the iced coffee ingredients. With a thanks, she started making her own coffee.

With Joyce distracted, Skylar looked to Quinn and mouthed, “This isn’t over.”

Jacob moved to stand in front of Quinn. Taller than them both and slightly more muscular, he mouthed to Skylar, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Skylar dropped it. She felt defeated but didn’t want to talk about it. Plus, Jacob could fuck her up if he really wanted to. He wasn’t the strongest in the pack but the strongest in their apartment.

“Oh, that’s good coffee.” Joyce hummed, sipping her drink.

Jacob’s facade fell through and he greeted Joyce with a grin. “Would you like some eggs? Or bacon, Joyce?”

Joyce shook her head, wet hair sprinkling slightly. “No, thank you, though.” She glanced at Skylar with a blush. “I need some blood to... Replenish.” Skylar giggled.

“Oh, God.” Quinn mumbled, stepping out of the room with a plate of food.

Skylar almost said something, knowing Quinn was no stranger to sex and complicated relationships. But she kept quiet for Joyce’s sake.


	5. melon and the coconut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zagreus and christa take the next step
> 
> cw: scars m, pegging, fingering

Zagreus loved being themself. They loved their long flowing white hair that covered their eyes. They loved their muscular body and the dusty brown hair that collected there. They loved their right hip covered in battle scars and bite marks from werewolves over the years. They loved most of all their constant wolf claws on their feet. It made it hard to wear shoes, but they had a naturally warm body temperature and could get away with wearing open toed shoes most of the time. What they loved most, though, was being a top. They loved to dominate women of all shapes and sizes. There was nothing more rewarding then giving a woman a pleasure she couldn’t give herself. They could tie their hair back and put on a strap but nothing beat the feeling of watching a woman writhe beneath Zagreus’ long warm hands.

But then Christa came along. Christa was tall and even more muscular than Zagreus. She was also a werewolf, but it was less obvious. The defining feature that could clue most werewolves in was a surplus of body hair. Christa had kept hers mostly shaven, with just a hint of curly hair in her pits and on her forearms, but not a lot. She braided her coarse hair most of the time, the black pleats framing her strong jaw and dark eyes. She wore bright earrings and clothes that fitted to her perfect body. She knew her body was beautiful and used it to her advantage sometimes. But usually people would find the clothes a distraction from the large scar on her forehead: the one that made her the werewolf she is today.

In fact, that scar was the first thing Zagreus noticed about her at the werewolf meeting. Christa stood, freshly wolf, next to Keely, the eldest wolf. He was introducing her but all Zag could see was her beautifully long legs which flexed with muscle, the knees slightly ashen and the calves twitching.

“You’re being obvious, Zag.” Kurt smiles at them. He has long black hair and long eyelashes. He was side eyeing Zagreus and pulling at his pink jacket.

Zagreus didn’t say anything but pursed their lips.

When all the werewolf matters were put to bed, Zagreus stood up from their chair and stretched. Their shirt rode up and they caught the newbie staring. They grinned and looked to the side. Annette is cooing over Filip, which Cookie holds in her freckled arms. Quinn is doing something in the corner nervously. Skylar, Kurt, and Jacob are talking loudly and laughing just as loudly.

So Zagreus figured they’d introduce themselves. As they began to turn around and go over to Christa, they found themselves face to face with her. They didn’t jump outwardly, but their mind was shocked.

“Hey, Zagreus, right?” Christa puts out her hand.

Zagreus notices the hands are manicured save for the index and middle fingers having short nails and the rest having long nails. Grinning, they take her hand. They had to crane their neck a bit to see the woman’s smile. She stood a good height over them. “Yeah.” They nod, “Did someone here turn you?”

Christa shakes her head. “No, no,” She looks over to the others. “It was a stranger. Keely saved me.” Her smiles turns to a mix of nostalgia and sadness.

“Sorry.” Zagreus looks to her forehead scar. Luckily, their eyes are obstructed by hair so Christa had no way of knowing the stare was happening.

There’s a shrug then a lull in the conversation. Zagreus saves it with, “Well, you’re coming to our potluck then, yes?”

Christa blinks.

“Oh, did Keely not tell you?” They don’t wait for an answer to explain, “I can send you the details. I wouldn’t worry about bringing a dish since you’re new.” They pull out their phone and watch Christa do the same.

The two swapped phone numbers then carried on their way.

Zagreus found themselves being challenged by Christa in all the best ways. Zag had a swagger to them, a nonchalant constant grinning persona. Christa saw right through it every time and called them out on it constantly. It made Zag think hard about themselves, about their personality and their body. It was a wonderful new wave of questions they had about their identity. And, in turn, they got to know Christa more. They learned that she is a florist at not one but two different flower shops. They learned that she loved fashion and liked to test its rules. They learned that she had a rat terrier who had tons of energy and had to be walked and played with daily.

And at some point, them hanging out started to become a bit more romantic. When it first happened was not obvious to either party. But there was a sudden kiss on the cheek at the end of the night. Or a flirtatious comment at a gay bar. Or it was the night they spent braiding each others hair and cuddling on the couch watching trashy television. Whenever it happened, it happened. And the hang out sessions turned to dates where the two dressed up a bit more and became more comfortable with each other. It felt natural, the way they slid into this romantic side. Nothing was damaged and nothing was lost.

One particular night, in Christa’s beautiful apartment, Zag poured themself more margarita into their glass and felt a shift in the air. They turned to their side, where Christa sat on the couch rubbing her lip with her finger.

“...What?” Zag questions, setting down the pitcher and cozying into the back of the couch with their drink.

Christa seemed to jump. She turns to face the TV and shakes her head. “Nothing.”

Was it possible she had been blushing? Zag sets their drink down and slides closer. “Hey.” They rest their arms on Christa’s knees which are pulled up. “Come on, what was that?” They grin.

“Fine.” Christa mutes the TV. She turns her attention back to Zag. “I was thinking about having sex. With you. And wondering when would be the right time to.”

Zag’s grin widens. “Yeah?” They lean forward.

Christa chuckles.

“Well when’s the right time?”

Biting her lip, Christa’s voice turns hesitant, replying, “I’m ready now. I’m not sure where you’re-“

Zag pushes forward and kisses the woman. When their lips part, they purr, “I’ve been ready since I first saw you.”

Christa laughs, a beautiful, hearty thing. She grabs the other’s shirt collar, tugging it and sitting up straight. “Come on, I’m serious.”

“I am, too!” Zag grabs her hands.

There wasn’t any mistrust in Christa’s eyes, at least, not for Zag’s attraction to her. She did have a hard time believing they were into her as soon as they met her. But she didn’t want to talk about that right now. Instead, she squeezed the other werewolf’s hands. “So, you’re okay with doing it now?”

“Tonight would be even better.”

Christa knew if they were transformed, Zag’s tail would be wagging. She giggles at the thought and agrees, “Yes, I think tonight would be wonderful for that.”

The two left the couch to enter Christa’s bedroom. The room smelled like spices and flowers. Some simple houseplants were scattered about colorful rugs and wall art. LED string lit up the crown molding of the room, already glowing a soft pink. Any light from the moon or the city outside was dulled by the pink hue. Everything was clean and in its place.

Christa closed the door before her dog could come in. She turned around and Zag was already in front of her, standing on their toes to give her a kiss. She chuckles into it and picks the other up with ease.

The grip on their ass makes Zag blush. To be picked up like this was kind of a new experience. “Are you a bottom?” They ask, questioning their assumption now.

“Switch.” Christa walks to her bed and tosses Zag down. She towers over them on all fours. “Did you want me to be a bottom?”

Zag feels the woman’s hands on the hem of their jeggings. “Well, I just assumed...” Their trail of thought is broken by Christa taking their pants off. They had never been undressed by another in this sexual context. Already, they found their cool and chill persona falling apart.

With Zag’s hardening dick exposed, Christa sits up on her knees. Amused, she takes off her blouse as she replies, “What, that I’d just be a pillow princess?” Her bra comes undone.

Christa’s breasts bellow out of her bra. Zag stares.

“God, you’re helpless.” She leans back down to kiss them, her braided hair falling into theirs. As their mouths connect she brings a hand down their torso. Her fingers rub against their scars and body hair, going past their dick to their asshole. With an un-manicured finger she presses against the hole.

Zag breaks away from the kiss to gasp. They pick up on Christa’s confused and concerned face. “I-I’m sorry, I...” They rub their mouth. “I don’t know if I want to be... Penetrated.”

Christa smiles, a sweet one this time. She moves her hand to their dick and coos, “Why don’t you think about it while I stroke you, hm?” The fingers gently move around the skin.

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

Their mouths connected once more. Zag moaned into their lips as Christa’s hand massaged slowly. With the slow pace, they were able to think a bit. In the past, there was rarely a time when anal penetration was pleasurable, but there was still times. And Zag trusted Christa. She was attentive and creative with solutions.

Zag pulled their lips away. They slowly smile, huffing, “You have a strap?”

Christa smiles back. She nods and bounces off the bed. She took the opportunity to undress completely. Then she pulled out a box, grabbing a strap harness and a dildo. But she didn’t put it on yet. She grabbed some lubricant and set the items beside Zag on the bed. “Sit up.” The other obeyed. “Lay on you stomach.” They did. “Hips up.” The hips lifted on their knees. “Good.”

This... was a bit embarrassing. Zag had never really submitted like this before. Their belly was filled with butterflies, anxious but excited about what was going to happen next. Their cock dripped with sweat.

The bed shifted as Christa sat back down. She opened the bottle of lube and poured a good amount on two fingers. She rubbed them together, warming the gel. Then, without warning, spread the woman’s cheeks and pressed a finger against the anal entrance.

“Ah-ahh!” Zag cried out, the finger pushing their tight walls quickly and forcefully. It was a little bit painful. But they could take it. They also knew the pain now was temporary and nothing compared to the pleasure shocking through their veins.

Christa giggles. She takes the finger out slowly, massaging at the hole. “You okay?”

Zag just gave a broken moan in response, then wiggled their hips.

“Aw, how cute!” Christa laughs, her wet finger returning to its rightful place.

Cute? “H-hah,” Zag moans, their back curling, “Deep... Deeper.” Cute? Who had ever called them cute before? Why did they kind of like it? Their cock twitches.

The finger slowly slides inside. Christa makes her movements careful, knowing it could be painful. But after a while she managed to get her whole finger inside. An achievement! She moved it at a painstakingly slow pace inside Zag.

“You-you gotta... Nmm.” Zag bit their lips, white hair covering their field of vision. They were in a bit of pain but it was overridden by the pleasure beaming in their chest and belly. Whimpering, they tried to move their hips back on the digit.

Christa understood. She took the finger out, and with her free hand keeping the asscheeks spread, she dug two lubed fingers into the hole.

“Ahhh!” Zag orgasmed, crying, “Fuu-uh-uck! Christa...” They didn’t even realize they were that close to orgasming. Or maybe it was the new sensation of it? Either way, their release dripped onto the bedsheets.

The fingers slowly released. Christa slowly moved Zag’s body, laying them down back on their back. She leaned into their face and purred, “How are you feeling?”

Zag found themselves chuckling, albeit breathlessly. “I’m great. I’m sorry I came so fast.” They smile.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Christa kissed them softly. “Can you do anything more? Or are you spent?”

The question took some pondering, but eventually Zag answered, “I can do some more. Whatever you need to do to come, I can help with.” They grinned and dragged their hands over the other’s waist.

Christa gave a couple more kisses, pleased with the answer. Then she sat back and grabbed the strap harness. “How do you feel about this?” She asked gently, “Or if you don’t want to, I can sit on y-“

“Peg me.”

Both froze, shocked to hear Zag beg for anything. Then they both slowly smirked. Christa attached the harness to herself and put everything together. She coated the silicone member in lube. She wiped off her hands then got back on her hands and knees over Zag.

“Missionary?” Christa raises an eyebrow.

Zag nods.

Since Zag didn’t have to move much, Christa give them more kisses. She wanted to express her gratitude and her knowingness. While their mouths linked, she guided the silicone to Zag’s entrance, pulling on their hips a bit to get a better angle. The tip of it brushed their entrance.

Their mouths disconnected. “Go slow.” Zag breathed, face red. They watched the woman blink at them. “Please.” They smiled in defeat when they said it, teasing, “What, I have to beg for it now?”

“You were begging earlier.” Christa teased back, smirking.

Zag knew it was true. They pursed their lips.

“Come on!” Christa giggles, “Can you beg just a little more? I’m not convinced you want me to fuck you at all.”

That was a lie. Zag sighed. “I do. I do want you to fuck me.” They slowly started to get into it now, chest heaving as they breathed, “Please fuck me. Hard and fast, Christa, please.” Their eyebrows furrowed.

Christa slammed her hips up inside.

“Fuck!” Zag’s back arched and their hands nearly fell off Christa’s back. Their fingers slipped, trying to hold on as the dildo pressed up against their prostate. Shaking, they whimpered, “Fu-uck, fuck.”

Chuckling, Christa stopped here. She gave the other time to adjust. In turn, she started kissing their neck. She began to work on a hickey on their shoulder.

After a little while, Zag’s breathing had returned to a normal pace and Christa was confident her lover was okay. So she slowly moved her hips back. The toy slid out of Zag, leaving just the tip in, then slowly gliding back inside. Zag huffed and let out breathy moans. Their hands eventually fell to grip the bedsheets below them. Christa kissed their earlobe, listening intently to their honied voice.

“H-hey,” Zag eventually requested, “Um... Can you go faster?”

Christa looked up with a smirk.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“What?” Christa laughed, pecking their lips, “I just want to make sure you’re okay. You really want me to go fast? So soon?”

Zag wiped at their sweaty mouth, admitting quietly, “Yeah.”

Without warning, Christa began bucking her hips inside them.

“Christa!” Zag gasped, immediately moaning loudly.

Christa only laughed more, filling the air with sweet chuckles and ecstatic moans. She loved this part. Her hands gripped hard on Zag’s pale skin. Her pleated hair brushes their skin and her eyelids droop. The swelling of pleasure twists in her belly, preparing an orgasm. She knew it was a bit odd to orgasm from doing this part with no stimulation, but she was able to do it. It provided both parties equal satisfaction.

“Nm, hah, hah, Ch-Christa.” Zag continued to moan through each thrust, their white hair cascading off their shoulders and getting knotted against the bedsheets. Their eyes begged, eyebrows furrowed, panting like the dog they are.

She raised an eyebrow. “What is it, my handsome love?”

Zag closed their eyes, whimpering, “Ahh, don’t... compliment. Me. Fuck, my di-dick.”

Christa looked down. The poor dick flopping with each thrust was attempting to grow hard. It seemed to be abused by the actions being performed. Christa could only imagine what it must feel like to the beholder. “Hm, what’s wrong?” She teased, “Your pretty dick not doing so well?” She watched as Zag only thrashed more.

“A-ah! I...” Zag could barely form words now, just huffing, “Hah, nm, nm, ah, h-ahh.”

How funny! Christa smiles as she leaned down into Zag’s ear. “Does getting treated sweetly turn you on?” She purrs, “That’s so cute. You know I love your taut hole and your hairy legs.”

“Nmmm, Christa.”

The thrusts got faster. “You deserve this fucking. You’ve worked hard and deserve to be treated.”

“Hah, ah!”

Christa brought a hand to their dick. “And maybe you can get something going here?” She cooed, “But it’s okay if you can’t. You’ve done so much for me already.”

“Fuck!”

Just like that, Christa felt her orgasm bubble around the same time Zag’s did. She stroked him through as her own hit her. She rubbed against the harness, huffing and shaking through her release. Zag did the same. And soon, they both collapsed.

It was some time before anyone talked. Zag was the first, admitting, “Well, that was new.”

Christa laughed.


	6. now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lynette has to have a sudden surgery performed and the rest of the band reacts accordingly

Joyce rubbed down the front of her chest where fabric bunched at her waist, her collarbones exposed. A dark black choker spiked out of her neck. She brought her fingers to the fly of her checkerboard jeans. Once zipped up, she turned around to see her backside in the mirror. The blouse bundled perfectly around her frame and didn’t create an unseemly pouch in her hips from the excess fabric. Smiling, she walks out of the bathroom.

“Fuck, Joyce, you finally done?” Lynette grumbles, his fangs visible.

Joyce immediately shrinks. She quickly steps aside and Lynette slams the bathroom door shut behind him. She looks down at her platform boots. A touch graces her shoulder.

“Don’t mind him, he’s on his period.” Misty leans into Joyce’s side, smiling. They wear their usual stage getup: an oversized sweater with fingerless gloves and skinny jeans with Doc Martens. The smell of Monster wafted out of their mouth. Joyce smiled slightly.

Heavy steps raced into the backstage area. Faith came in running, in a vintage skirt with ripped up stockings. She grins ear to ear. A backpack strap slips off her shoulder.

“What’s got you so excited?” Misty stands up straight, taking their weight off Joyce.

The woman adjusts her braids and catches her breath. Then she swings open her backpack and pulls out an Amazon package.

Joyce’s blue eyes widen. “Are those...”

Faith nods with excitement.

Instantly, Misty and Joyce join Faith’s side. They open the box which contains four new, high quality, stage performance ready microphones.

Kiana steps into the backstage area, pushing aside the stage curtains separating the two areas. She comes down the steps. Her tie is undone, but she has time to fix it. Her button down is also unbuttoned, exposing her strong core decorated with tattoos and her sports bra. She steps over and grins as soon as she sees the new toys. “Oohh, shiny.”

Joyce looks up and nearly has a heart attack. Kiana is slightly sweaty, her brown skin glistening and her eyes tired. Her whole face goes red.

As Faith steps forward to show her the microphones, Misty nudges Joyce.

“What?” Joyce looks to them.

“Lynette’s been in the bathroom for a while.”

Joyce checks her phone. It had been a while. Sure, it takes longer on your period. “Give him a couple more minutes? Could be anxiety.” She shrugs.

Misty tries to look like they agree, but they don’t. They rub their mouth. “Okay.” They nod, “I’ll wait.”

The four sit down on shitty couches and drink sports drinks. Faith plays her guitar mindlessly, switching from known songs to made up tunes. Kiana covers her eyes with a hat and lays on the couch. Misty browses her phone and Joyce reads a book.

Misty tried to wait. But eventually they stood up. They walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Lynette? You okay in there?”

Silence. The others at the couch look up.

“...No.” Comes a strained, painful voice, “I think I have... Kidney stones.”

Joyce begins dialing 911.

Misty looks to the others and back to the door. “Can I come in?”

“I’m calling an ambulance!”

“Joyce is calling an ambulance.”

The bathroom is silent again. As Joyce speaks into the phone, Misty thinks about Lynette. The woman had been known to complicate things for himself, and drink when he was frustrated. Misty knew he also didn’t like being vulnerable. So they didn’t take it personally when Lynette didn’t invite them into the bathroom with him.

Kiana stood and began looking around for a manager or some staff member to alert.

Joyce hung up the phone. “They’ll be here in like fifteen minutes.”

-

Four vampires stood around a hospital bed where their fifth vampire friend lay. No one moved. Everyone was afraid to move. If someone scratched their nose or adjusted their hair, maybe something would go wrong. It was illogical. But the steady beeping of the EKG machine and the mumbling of nurses outside was natural. They didn’t want to disturb the hospital’s ecosystem.

It felt like a lifetime before Lynette opened his eyes.

The four smiled but said nothing. Instead, a collective sigh filled the room.

A nurse walked in. She said something about the kidney stone, how it was larger than normal. She adjusted an IV drip in Lynette’s arm. Something was said about the surgery Lynette just had performed on him.

No one was fully listening.

When the nurse left, Kiana moved. She went to run a hand through Lynette’s hair. Hesitated. Then did it anyway. Her fingers ran through his dyed roots and he closed his eyes in contentment.

Faith came to the other side of the bed and just looked at Lynette.

“Should I do something?”

Misty looked to Joyce. They stood above her just slightly, and watched from above how she fidgeted. Misty had been in hospitals before. They had been administered multiple times. Maybe Joyce wasn’t as familiar with the scene? Misty understood why. Most people associated hospitals with death instead of recovery.

Silently, Misty took Joyce’s hand and looked to the hospital bed.

Joyce felt her cheeks warm. She smiled slightly, watching Kiana speak gently to a sickly Lynette.

-

Muffled voices came through thin walls in the apartment building. Faith stepped into Lynette’s room, where the woman sat on her bed with a guitar. Curious, Faith stopped, standing a couple feet past the door frame to listen. Lynette was attempting to play Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. Very recognizable, even under some missed notes. After a bad mistake, Lynette looked up and met Faith’s gaze.

“Hey.” Faith chuckled softly, “How you doing?”

The guitar was set aside. “Better. I think the UTI is almost gone.” He adjusts a pillow.

Faith picks up the guitar and sits on the bed. She clears her throat then asks, “You have the chords?”

Lynette grabs some papers on his nightstand and places them before Faith.

There’s silence for a moment. Then slowly, Faith begins to strum the opening chords. She hums when the tune matches in time with the lyrics. Whenever she missed a strum, or played the wrong chord, she quickly adjusted and continued to play. Lynette watched until it was over.

With a big grin, Faith teases, “That’s a slow one for you!”

Lynette’s soft expression he originally had returns sour. “What, I have to listen to rock all the time because I’m in a rock band?” He grabs the music sheets.

“I think that’s one of the rules.” Faith puts the guitar back on its stand. “But Fleetwood Mac is also classic rock, so maybe it counts?”

A cat bounds into the room just as Lynette stands. “Whatever the rules,” He sighs, “I have to pee again. Ignore the screams and wails.” He throws a peace sign before walking into the hallway.

Faith giggles and picks up their cat. The cat has a squished up face and purrs loudly in Faith’s arms.

-

Dressed in funky stage outfits and dramatic makeup, the five bandmates step down off the stage into the backroom. Almost as soon as they do, Kiana turns to Lynette and asks, “How was that? Are you okay? Do you need water?”

“Relax, K.” Lynette laughs at her, his hair sticking to his forehead, “I’m fine. The UTI passed a couple days ago and the kidney stones passed well before that.”

The bassist nodded and the rest sat down in couches, grabbing snacks and water from the coffee table in front of them.

Lynette sat and Joyce sat up straight. “Lynette.”

He looked up to the blonde.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do more.” She rubbed her fingers. When the show began, she had a beautiful corsage, but now there’s just a band on her wrist and some glue. “Or say more. I kind of...”

The rest looked at her, expecting her to say more. But nothing came out.

Lynette stood up from the couch. He looked angry at first, the way he walked over to Joyce. Even Joyce’s eyes widened. But he wasn’t enraged. Instead, he leaned down and hugged her quietly.

Faith’s mouth fell open.

“I...” Shocked, Joyce looked to the others. Then she felt the warmth. Lynette had muscular arms from playing drums so often. Plus, he just having them played them made him sweaty and warmer than usual. Just as she began to sink into the hug, he let go.

The rest said nothing as he walked to the bathroom in equal silence.

“Oh my god, he never hugs me!” Faith spatted jealously.

Misty leaned into Joyce. “What’d it feel like?”

Joyce’s whole face slowly reddened.

“Okay, okay.” Kiana smiled as she controlled the group, “Enough of that. Do you guys want some after show dinner?”


End file.
